


[untitled] #13

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Liverpool, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #13

And he sings so high, so peacefully, there is no way Stevie can speak after this. He watches the man and wonders why he decided on football instead. This tall, gifted, _beautiful_ creature quit singing for football? Stevie can't understand, and silently he wonders if he ever will. But the man is singing for him and _that_ is unbelievable.

Until now, he hasn't seen the man's face but the light shifts and the creature looks like a young Sami. Sami smiles at him and keeps singing just for a moment more. When he stops, there's someone shaking Stevie, shaking him awake and telling him to wake up. The dream fades quickly and Stevie wants to go after the serene angel that sang to him.


End file.
